swheadcanonkefandomcom-20200214-history
Karmin Vexx
|skin=Light Fair |cyber= |affiliation=Sith Order Sith Empire |masters=Exar Kun Emperor Vitiate Darth Wrem |apprentices=Mara Temarch Rey Palpatine Garrick Maesine |aliases = Empress Karmin Vexx Lord Kamin Vexx Darth Vexx Karm|relatives = Kel Vexx Maeven Vexx|birthDate = 3948 BBY|birthPlace = Dromund Kaas|caste = |domain = Surii, The Sith Citadel}} Karmin Vexx, a Force-sensitive human female, was a legendary Dark Lord of the Sith and Empress of the Sith Empire. From a young age, it was increasingly clear that Vexx was going to fall to the dark side. She was quick to anger, and with her father being a Sith Assassin, she was already predisposed to the ways of the dark side. When Karmin was 14, her father Kel Vexx killed her mother Maeven Vexx after an argument escalated too high. This event cemented Karmin Vexx's destiny as a Sith Lord as dark side energy erupted out of her resulting in the death of Kel Vexx. As empress, Karmin Vexx had personally seen to countless important matters. Due to her status as by far the reigning Sith Lord, she completely out matched any other force user in the galaxy. Karmin often found herself battling multiple Jedi, and winning with ease. She built her entire kit off of the idea of facing the strongest, utilizing Etaan crystals in both of her dual-phase lightsabers, which made the sabers deadly to clash with. This power made Karmin a feared and respected leader, and her empire had reached heights that had never before been obtained before. The Jedi themselves incorporated into their teaching that it's better to run if they were faced with the option of confronting Karmin Vexx or one of her apprentices. Biography Early Life Karmin Vexx was born in 3948 BBY to Kel Vexx and Maeven Vexx in Kaas city, Dromund Kaas. Her father, Kel Vexx was a Sith assassin and her mother, Maeven Vexx, was an imperial officer. From a very early age, it was clear that Karmin Vexx had an unnaturally strong affinity for the force, even among masters of the force. Being born in Kaas city, an epicenter of Sith and imperial activity and her father being a member of the Sith, Vexx was predisposed to the ways of the Sith at a very young age. Vexx began studying Sith philosophy and lore as soon as she was able to read. Throughout her teenage years, Kel Vexx taught Karmin basic form IV Ataru lightsaber combat though through very harsh means. In her own time however, Karmin had been studying form VII Juyo as that was what fascinated her the most. At at 14, Karmin witnessed Kel Vexx kill Maeven Vexx directly after Maven suggested leaving Dromund Kaas and going to a calmer place. Kel Vexx then attempted to flee their Kaas city apartment. In a fit of rage and fury, Karmin Vexx unintentionally summoned an extremely powerful force push slamming her father into the side of the apartment, incapacitating him and nearly taking out the wall. Her eyes glowing red and orange, she froze Kel Vexx to the point where he was completely unable to move. Karmin swiped one of her father's lightsabers and lunged it into his chest just before decapitating him completely. Collapsing by the side of her mother's corpse, Karmin began to weep while her eyes slowly returned to their original grey state. After a few minutes, Karmin looked up, her eyes beginning to burn orange and red once again. She took a hold of her father's offhand saber, and sought out the moon Yavin 4. A Dark Lord of the Sith Through nearly 11 years straight of studying Sith lore, Vexx had read about a Sith temple on Yavin 4 that housed the spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun. Seeking someone to train her in the dark side of the force, Vexx entered the temple and confronted the spirit. Sensing the immense power that Karmin Vexx had yet to unlock, Exar Kun agreed the train her and took on Vexx as an apprentice. Vexx began to progress very rapidly and within months began to learn powers that took masters of the dark side years. Six years later, age 20 years old, Vexx was satisfied with her training, had mastered form IV Ataru and form VII Juyo, and was so powerful in the dark side of the force that she was already competing for the spot of the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy. A Trip to Korriban Upon completion of her training, Exar Kun instructed Karmin Vexx to seek out the Sith Academy on Korriban to inject herself into a seat of power in the reformed Sith Empire. Initially, the academy declined Vexx as she was not known. However, after a small run in with a Sith Lord who had identified her immense power and uncanny Sith eyes, she was instantly taken into the academy as an acolyte. She passed the initial trails of the academy with almost comical ease and made those competing for the spot of apprenticeship look like a laughing stock. Within 3 days, Karmin was assigned to the apprenticeship of Darth Wrem. Wrem, witnessing the first hand Karmin Vexx's power, had already began to fear her. Sensing this weakness, Vexx wasted no time killing Darth Wrem claiming his seat of power, officially making her a Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the dark council. She was granted the moniker "Darth Vexx" following suit with her last name. Building Her Lightsabers Having recently been granted considerable resources, Vexx decided it was time to construct her own lighsabers. Being a dual saber user, Vexx had to construct two of the exact same spec. After much consideration, Vexx came up with a dual-phase lightsaber design using Etaan crystals instead of the typical synthetic crystals Sith use. The special energy absorption property of the Etaan crystals meant that they could seep power from or even destroy another lightsaber when clashing with one. This also gave Vexx's lightsabers a very unique sound with the strange resonating properties of the Etaan crystal. After nearly a month, Vexx had managed to gather the 4 Etaan crystals she needed to construct her sabers. She immediately began twisting the crystals with the dark side and caused them to bleed, turning them a crimson red color. This resulted in some of the most dangerous lightsabers ever wielded, especially against other lightsabers. A New Ruler .]] Karmin Vexx spent the next two years completing tasks for Emperor Vitiate, slowly dismantling the Republic and gaining Vitiate's trust. However, as time went on and Karmin Vexx's feats kept piling up, she began to sense a familiar feeling of fear in her master and thus, weakness. Eventually, Karmin Vexx challenged Emperor Vitiate to a dual to the death. What was a hard fought battle, the waves of which could be felt for miles around, eventually devolved into a more one sided match for the vastly more powerful Karmin Vexx. Vexx eventually killed Vitiate's physical form, and was crowned empress of the Sith Empire and claiming the spot as reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, the leader of the Sith Order. In honor of becoming the new leader of the Sith, Karmin sought out the planet Malachor and constructed an enormous new structure known as The Sith Citadel, further strengthening Sith and Imperial presence in the outer rim. Personality and traits Personality Being a Sith Lord, Karmin Vexx naturally had a callous and arrogant personality, and yet was much more nonchalant than others like her. She even giggled at things she found naive, and sometimes showed sarcasm. A defining trait unique to her was her tendency to refer to others as "darling" both in affectionate ways and demeaning ways, likely stemming from a combination between her mother's tendencies and her authority. However, like most Sith, Vexx was quick to anger and had a vast superiority complex, albeit a well founded one. Despite all of this, Vexx did have a soft spot much like her mother, and even kept friends despite most Sith viewing it as a threat of betrayal. However, Vexx saw their presence as a wellspring of power. As such, Vexx was fiercely protective of those she cared about, and would kill those who dared to even as much as threaten her loved ones. Overall, Vexx was still a Sith, but was more pleasant to be around and not as sadistic as other Sith. And while Vexx was not merciful, she did grant swift deaths. Appearance From age 22, Karmin Vexx never appeared to age any further. The exact reasons for this are unknown, but it most likely has to do with her outstanding connection to the force. She appeared as a beautiful fair skinned woman with jet black hair usually kept in a messy ponytail. Her eyes are naturally a light steely grey, though turned permanently orange after the death of her mother. Notably, Karmin's eyes glow especially bright due to her abnormally high strength in the force. Strange about her appearance was her apparent lack of dark side corruption, only ever showing a change in her eyes. Reasons for this are again unknown, as her level of immersion in the dark side would normally drastically change the appearance of others. For clothing, she often appeared in her custom armor, which came in multiple pieces -- a red compression shirt, two small shoulder pauldrons, a thin black vest, a simple set of black leggins and boots, 2 long gloves with two wrist guards, and a holstering belt with spots for two lightsabers. Finally, she had a short black hooded cloak that she would wear occasionally depending on the situation. Powers and abilities Combat Skills Karmin Vexx was a master in all 7 forms of lightsaber combat, with an emphasis on forms IV, V, and VII. She preferred two lightsabers when in combat, but was just as adept with a single saber. With her power of vivid farsight, it was nearly impossible to get a strike on her. This allowed her to be incredibly fast and incredibly aggressive. Along with this, Vexx would also incorporate high level acrobatics and martial arts in to her combat making her unpredictable and very hard to dodge. At a distance, Vexx would integrate telekinesis into her combat, a technique called "kinetic combat". This would allow her to control her sabers independently from her grasp, also opening up her hands to utilize force powers like force lightning. Force Powers Having been one of the very few to reach full potential, Karmin Vexx was arguably the most powerful force user to have ever lived, second only to The Ones themselves. She was extremely powerful in the dark side, mastering most of what it had to offer as well as the light side. Her skill with the force was so adept that she seldom used any hand motions One of her most notable traits in the force was her telekinesis. And remarkable it was, having seemingly no limit to what she could perform with it. An common death for those who encountered her was her devastating force push, being able to accelerate targets to well in excess of 400 meters per second with ease. An eruption of sound would often occur as her target broke the sound barrier. Vexx was a master of manipulation, being able to induce thoughts. She was capable of causing intense fear in the mind of another or driving them completely insane, even those with a strong mind. This lent itself well to dark side seduction, as in her time she turned dozens of Jedi to her cause -- a notable one being the granddaughter of Darth Sidious himself, Rey.